Mario Party Star Power
'This game is made by the user Nintendo fan70903. Do not make edits without permission because it took me a long time to make. Thank you.'http://images.wikia.com/fantendo/images/e/ea/Signature.png ---- Mario is planning for his next Mario Party while looking in the sky. Later, he notices that there are no stars in the sky! So he plans his party to be about getting stars. this is a Wii game. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi *Toad *Toadette *Rose-Toadalina *Monamisa *Donkey Kong *Birdo *Koopa Kid *Goomba *Koopa *Pikachu *Pichu *Dry Bones (secret) *Boo (secret) *Diddy Kong (secret) *Mr. Game & Watch (secret) *R.O.B. (secret) *Sonic (secret) *Mametchi (secret) *Dixie Kong (secret) *The Prince (secret) *Toon Link (secret) Modes *Story: The main mode. Play in boards to unlock them. By beating it with a character, you get their present or minigame. *Party: Go around the board to get stars. The person who gets the most stars wins and all the players' stars go to the sky. You can get minigames here. *Present: You can wear different presents by unlocking them in story. You can put them on avatars related to Miis. *Super Shop: Buy stuff with star points. Unlockables Minigames *Mario's De ja vu *Polterghost *Save Mario! *Save Luigi! *Coin Maze *Run, Waluigi! *The Island *The Escape of Fake Bowser's Castle *Save Toad! *Banana Slide *Twins *vs. Mario *Finally... *Super Koopa Bros. *Dry Bones Haunt *Super Sneaky Swipe *Peanut Target Shoot *Game & Watch Chef *Gyromite *3-D Sonic the Hedgehog *Corner Shop *Bongo Bash *Katamari Roll *Hourglass Puzzle Boards *Haunted Mansion (unlock by getting Boo or Dry Bones) *Flat Zone (Beat Story with Mr. Game & Watch) *Robotland (unlock R.O.B.) *Green Hill Zone (Beat 3-D Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mame City (Beat the high score on Corner Shop) Characters *Dry Bones (buy at Super Shop for 1000 star points) *Boo (beat story on easy) *Diddy Kong (beat story with Donkey Kong) *Mr. Game & Watch (Get The Prince AND R.O.B.) *R.O.B. (Get Sonic) *Sonic (run 121 spaces on any stage on 1 game) *Mamechi (beat story with Yoshi, Mario, and Sonic) *Dixie Kong (beat story with Diddy Kong) *The Prince (play in the Sunflower Continent 5 times) *Toon Link (beat Story on Normal twice with Sonic) Minigames 4 vs. 4 *Chicken! *Danger Zone *Hurl the Power *Punch Tag*** *Smash Bros. 1 vs. 3 *Space Paper *High Fly Character *Mario's De ja vu *Polterghost *Save Mario! *Save Luigi! *Coin Maze *Run, Waluigi! *The Island *The Escape of Fake Bowser's Castle *Save Toad! *Banana Slide *Twins *vs. Mario *Finally... *Super Koopa Bros. *Dry Bones Haunt *Super Sneaky Swipe *Peanut Target Shoot *Game & Watch Chef *Gyromite *3-D Sonic the Hedgehog *Corner Shop *Bongo Bash *Katamari Roll Note: ***Coin Minigame Boards *Mario Bros. *Wario Stadium *Waluigi Pinball *Mushroomy Kingdom *Yoshi's Island *Bowser's Castle *Classic Board *Mii Plaza *Sunflower Continent *Haunted Mansion (secret) *Flat Zone (secret) *Robotland (secret) *Green Hill Zone (secret) *Mame City (secret) Trivia *I made a page like Smash Bros. DOJO!!! except with Mario Party. *Classic Board has many Game Boy, SNES, and NES games. Category:Fan GamesCategory:Nintendo fan70903 Games